Talk:Istoria
Notice You seem to keep adding yourself to our list of recognised nations, but we do not recognise you. Until you enter diplomacy with us, that will not change. If it is you who recognise us, then please read the category's description. It clearly states that these are nations that Theodia recognises. If we don't recognise you, you don't add yourself to the list. Plain and simple. If you, however, recognise us, feel free to put that on your own page, but it is beyond the scope of ours to list everyone who recognises us. We just list who we recognise. Thank you, and have a nice day. -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 19:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy Request to Ultamiya Hi there, I noticed that you, at some point, sent a form to our email requesting diplomatic relations. I apologize for forgetting to check and would like to recognize a state of friendship between the Republic of Ultamiya and Istoria. If you have any questions, please ask. Sincerely, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 22:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Um.... War? Why? Patetopia 07:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) War Request Hello again, Though the Republic of Ultamiya does not favor Communism as a form of government we would like to remain neutral toward Erusia unless they stand as a direct threat towards your national security. As it is a cold war we have no interest as of now. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 22:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Your Answers King of Theodia, I kept on putting myself their because I thought it was for nations who recognized your country. Patetopia, I declared war against Erusia because a), I'm anti-communist, & b), I really, really ''need money.] King of Istoria, Maximillian Jerome Kasbar. M.J.K. 17:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) What is your Logic Behind a War with Erusia? Attacking someone just'' because they are communist is against Sun Tzu... Do you have any'' real'' reason for doing this? I mean, Erusia's frickin' huge compared to your micronation. If they cared at all about your petty declaration of war, they would completely destroy you. Not only that, but war is'' far'' more likely to cause you to lose money, rather than to gain it - especially when you're a fledgling micronation and you're fighting Erusia. -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 03:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Let them come. I don't really care. R, Reply. 'sides, I'm not afraid of them... Reply Once again, your informalities irk me. Your elipse implies at least a minor level of hesitation, which indicates that, contrary to what you've said, you do care. If you're trying to commmit micronational suicide, there are better ways of doing so. And it isn't a matter of whether or not you fear them. One mustn't look at these thing subjectively. No, one must look at them objectively, especially in war. Anything else is just going to cause you pain. Once again, you prove my point that you are "against Sun Tzu". -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 04:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You have, once again, forgotten to sign your posts. End of War The IstorianErusian War is officialy over, guys! And I have a talk page, you know! >( Comment Ah, 'tis good to see that this madness has ended. -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 00:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) you have one hour to end the war with the USLSSR or the great United Provinces Under Chance will have to end it for you. Secretary-General-UPUC 16:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Eruditia Welcomes Isotoria Greetings! Always a pleasure, although on opposite sides of the Cascades. May Istoria and Eruditia live in peace and harmony! Illustro est via, Illuminarch Nicholas Salutations for Pugguinia This leader of the The People's Democratic Republic of Pugguinia, ALex Sinatra Gossard here and i noticed your micronation is located in Washington State as is Pugguinia .I wish a formal treaty of alliance. Humbleleader 02:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Pugguinia I suggest Istoria to don´t sign a treaty with them, because they support the rebels in the Atlantis Civil War, so they are enemy. Ascaron